Angel of New Orleans
by northwoodNick
Summary: Percy Jackson betrayed by all but Hestia leaves. To New Orleans were only he and hestia can go he finds himself lonely and visit a bar were he meets Klaus
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

New Orleans was without a doubt a spectacular city the lights, the festive atmosphere, the joy; all made it any gods dream city, so it wasn't surprising one had set up shop there but it was surprising Hestia, goddess of home and hearth,had set up home here. The main reason for this was simply no other member of the Greco-Roman pantheon, demigod, god, or immortal, could enter Louisiana according to the Fates decree. The reason for the telling of such information is because this is the home of Perseus Jackson, Ex-son of Poseidon and savior of olympus. What's up with the Ex? Well after the giant war the gods were allowed to make 1 demigod of their choosing a fully immortal lieutenant . Why is Percy Hestia's and not Poseidon's though? Well during the war Percy got a new brother with Percy's luck of coarse he was a douche bag. His name was Mark and the first thing he did was light the big house on fire then blame Percy. Luckily enough Hestia witnessed it and defended him, but people decided Mark was just confused and scared. These people were few but they managed to convince everyone to take pity on Mark and hang out with him. By the time of the battle most everyone stoped caring about him. When olympus won the Olympians called forward their chosen who all accepted. Percy was down as all his friends had accepted and nobody called him until Hestia saw him and demanded she get an immortal lieutenant too. All the gods immediately caved and let her choose Percy. The effect of becoming her lieutenant had been that he was now taller and stronger, his eyes were black with warm orange flames,his hair became a fiery red like the hearth and white wings with little glowing embers popped up on his back: not that anyone noticed they were all busy staring at Mark except for Annabeth who was currently sucking faces with him. Percy was so distracted he didn't notice Hestia place a hang on his shoulder and flash them to her castle just north of New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

3rd person pov

"Is been a year since my friends left me to my brother and Hestia and I moved here. A word about our home: it's massive the place looks like an old castle composed of four buildings the stables, living quarters, training facilities, and the Hearth room also we own about a hundred acres in all directions, so basically it's awesome! Anyways today would be my 22nd birth day if I was still aging and I was bored, lonely, and sad. I mean who wouldn't be I was basically exiled from my home by my friends and family with no one to talk to but Auntie Hestia and some animals. That's not to say Aunt Hestia and Timmy the rabbit aren't fun and interesting by I craved interaction with someone in a similar position who is also New to me. And that is why I'm at this bar in the quarter." Percy finished grinning just a little drunk. "I know exactly what you mean" the man, Klaus Percy thinks, shouts over the loud music" everyone seems to flock to my brotherElijah, my family hates me and are under the impression I have evil intentions, and I just moved back into my old home." "Dude, that sucks what's your name again?", Percy inquired. "Klaus Michaelson" ,said Klaus. "Percy Jackson" ,Percy voiced. And with tat they shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3: A sword

Percy woke up to a throbbing head ache. He groaned as he climbed out of bed thinking about how he shouldn't have consumed so much alcohol last night. He sighed and put a hand to his head. His hand briefly glowed and when it stoped his headache was gone and he couldn't help thinking that being a minor god has its way it was time to train for an hour. He quickly put on his clothes, but before he could leave he noticed a business card on his dresser on the card in neat cursive writing these words were written: Klaus Michaelson  
770-601-2244  
Klaus hotmail. com  
Percy quickly wracked his brain trying to remember who Klaus was. Percy suddenly remembered that was the name of the guy he had met at the bar! Percy decided after a brief look at the clock to call this Klaus after training.  
Percy arrived at the training room and wasted no time summoning, his wings and sword. Percy's sword glinted black, gold, silver, and bronze in the sunlight. Some May what happened to his sword Anaklusmos which was was bronze well, he re-forged it into its current form.  
(Flashback)  
Percy sighed layer out before him was all the tools needed to produce a sword. Well he thought no time like the present. And with that he set to work. When he was almost done making the blade Hestia came in with the wood for the hilt and something else in her hands when she got closer he realized the unknown object was wood shavings which she preceded to dump on his blade Percy shouted in protest but his anger was quelled when he noticed the flecks had become an orange color, like flames.  
(Flashback end)  
Later, after it was enchanted into its hidden form ,( a gold ring with a orange pair of wings surrounding crossed swords over a onyx background) he would learn that it was oak from a tree that would allow him to kill any vampire including the original family. Anyways after a while of training he got bored and decided to call Klaus. After a brief conversation they decided to meet up at Klaus's place.


End file.
